rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara
Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara wurde als Zarine Bashere in Saldaea geboren. Sie ist mit Perrin Aybara verheiratet und die Lady der Zwei Flüsse; außerdem ist sie die nächste Anwärterin auf den Thron von Saldaea. Als Jägerin des Horns nahm sie den Namen Faile an. Beschreibung Sie ist etwa so alt wie Perrin. Faile ist groß für eine Frau mit schwarzem, schulterlangem Haar. Sie hat eine etwas größere Nase, volle Lippen, hohe Backenknochen und dunkle, schräg stehende Augen. Im Gewebe (Kapitel) Faile kann Gedichte rezitieren und Zither spielen, sie kennt sich mit der Falkenjagd aus und beherrscht die Fächersprache. Die Bräuche in Mayene... (Kapitel) Ihr Vater glaubt, dass das Blut der Familie dünn zu werden beginnt und hält seine Tochter für weich. Bei den Tuatha'an (Kapitel) Name Faile mag ihren Geburtsnamen Zarine nicht, da sie findet, dass er besser zu einer verzogenen Frau passt, die hingebungsvoll über Gedichten seufzt, die ihrem Namen gewidmet sind. Prolog: Die erste Botschaft (Kapitel) Moiraine sagt über diesen Namen, dass eine saldaeanische Frau ihre Tochter nur so nennen würde, wenn sie sicher wäre, dass aus ihr eine große Schönheit und Herzensbrecherin wird, die auf seidenen Kissen von Dienern und Verehrern umlagert wird. Tochter der Nacht (Kapitel) Familie Faile ist die Tochter von Davram Bashere, Generalfeldmarschall von Saldaea, und seiner Frau Deira. Sie hatte zwei ältere Brüder - einer starb im Kampf gegen Trollocs, der andere bei einem Sturz auf der Jagd. Ihre jüngeren Brüder werden zu Soldaten ausgebildet, einer davon ist Maedin. Sie ist weiterhin verwandt mit dem Königshaus von Saldaea, Königin Tenobia ist ihre Cousine. Handlung Vorgeschichte Zarine Bashere wurde 981 NÄ als Tochter von Davram Bashere, dem Generalfeldmarschall von Saldaea und Onkel von Königin Tenobia, und Deira Bashere geboren. The Wheel of Time Companion Schon als Kind begann sie das Kämpfen zu erlernen, ihr Lehrer dabei war Eran, ein alter Soldat, den ihr Vater ihr als Lakai gegeben hatte. Nach dem Tod ihrer älteren Brüder war sie die älteste und musste die Pflichten erfüllen, die ihr diese Stellung brachte: sie erlernte die Verwaltung der Güter. Faile tat, was ihre Stellung erforderte, doch als ihr Vater begann, ihre jüngeren Brüder mit in die Fäule zu nehmen und nicht sie, war sie so ärgerlich, dass sie einen Brief hinterließ und davonlief, um Jäger des Horns zu werden. Im Frühjahr 998 NÄ schwor sie auf dem Platz von Tammaz mit anderen Jägern des Horns den Jägereid, als zum ersten mal seit 400 Jahren wieder eine Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn ausgerufen wurde. Im Winter 998 NÄ traf sie in Jehannah auf die Jäger Orban und Gann. Beide glaubten, das Horn von Valere im Wald der Schatten zu finden und obwohl Faile sicher ist, dass es in Manetheren zu finden wäre, schließt sie sich ihnen an. Der Falke (Kapitel) Ihr gemeinsamer Weg führt sie nach Remen, wo Orban und Gann im Frühjahr 999 NÄ im Kampf mit den Aiel Gaul und Sarien verletzt werden. Ein besonderer Tanz (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Vermutlich nur, um Gesellschaft zu haben, bleibt Faile bei den überheblichen Jägern des Horns, doch die Ankunft einer auffälligen Gruppe erweckt ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr Interesse steigt noch, als sie den jungen Schmied Perrin beobachtet, wie er einen Aiel befreit und Kinder des Lichts tötet. Überzeugt, dass diese Gruppe sie zum Horn von Valere führen kann, schließt sie sich ihnen an, auch wenn die Aes Sedai Moiraine nicht einverstanden ist. Auf der weiteren Reise häufen sich die Ereignisse und Faile wird immer tiefer in die Geschichte verstrickt. In Illian muss sie erfahren, dass die Verlorenen frei sind und Sammael die Stadt beherrscht, aber auch, dass das Horn von Valere bereits gefunden wurde und der Wiedergeborene Drache sich gezeigt hat. Dennoch lässt sie sich nicht abschrecken und schwört Geheimhaltung, als Moiraine es von ihr verlangt, um die Gruppe nicht verlassen zu müssen. Gehetzt (Kapitel) In Tear angekommen versucht sie Perrin zu verstehen, dessen Verhalten ihr sehr zwiespältig erscheint. Sie kann und will ihr Interesse an ihm nicht offen zugeben, kann sich aber auch nicht von ihm fern halten. Als sich zeigt, dass der Verlorene Be'lal die Stadt beherrscht und ihre Ankunft bereits mitbekommen hat, löst Faile unabsichtlich eine Falle aus, die sie in einen tiefen Schlaf in Tel'aran'rhiod zieht. Sie erlebt in dieser seltsamen Welt mit, wie Perrin immer und immer wieder versucht, sie zu befreien, und beide gestehen einander schließlich ihre Gefühle, als es ihm endlich gelungen ist. Eine Falle schnappt zu (Kapitel) Während dessen hat Rand den Stein von Tear betreten und nach einem Kampf mit den Verlorenen Be'lal und Ishamael Callandor erobert und sich öffentlich zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt. Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel) Der Schatten erhebt sich und die Halbmondaxt während der Blase des Bösen. (Störungen im Muster (Kapitel))]] In den folgenden Wochen versucht Faile, Perrin dazu zu bringen, seine Position als Freund des Wiedergeborenen Drachen auszunutzen. Sie kann nicht verstehen, dass er keinen Ruhm sucht sondern ein einfaches Leben. Als sie mitbekommt, dass er in die Zwei Flüsse ziehen will, die von Kindern des Lichts besetzt wurden, will sie ihn begleiten, doch seine Gegenwehr und das offensichtliche Interesse von Berelain, der Ersten von Mayene, schüren ihre Wut und ihre Eifersucht. Die Bräuche in Mayene... (Kapitel) Im Wissen, welchen Weg Perrin einschlagen will, kann sie den Ogier Loial zu einem Versprechen bewegen, das Perrin keine andere Wahl lässt, als ihre Begleitung zuzulassen. Dabei schließen sich ihnen die Aiel Gaul, Bain und Chiad an. Gemeinsam durchqueren sie die Kurzen Wege und erreichen das Wegtor in Manetheren. Faile bleibt abweisend und straft Perrin während der ganzen Zeit mit ihrer Wut, doch als er allein nach Emondsfeld aufbricht und sie dort erfahren muss, dass seine gesamte Familie von Trollocs getötet wurde, überwiegt ihre Liebe und es kommt zur Versöhnung. Heimkehr (Kapitel) Nach der Befreiung der Gefangenen aus dem Lager der Kinder des Lichts fungiert Faile als Kundschafterin zwischen Emondsfeld und er Truppe von Perrin, die auf der Jagd nach Trollocs ist. Als die Nachricht von einer Gruppe Schattengezücht im Wasserwald kommt, begleitet sie Perrin in den Kampf, der sich als Hinterhalt entpuppt und viele junge Männer das Leben kostet. Trolloc-Jäger (Kapitel) Auf dem Rückweg nach Emondsfeld treffen sie auf die Gruppe Tuatha'an um Raen und Ila, die Perrin wiedererkennen und sich sofort um die Verwundeten kümmern. Dort gesteht Faile Perrin, wer sie wirklich ist und versichert ihm, dass ihr Vater ihrer Wahl zustimmen wird. Nachdem die Trolloc-Angriffe immer stärker werden und es keine Chance mehr zu geben scheint, schickt Perrin Faile fort, um in Caemlyn Hilfe zu holen, doch sie ahnt bereits, dass er nicht will, dass sie anwesend ist, wenn Emondsfeld fällt und alle sterben. Sie heiraten vor dem Frauenzirkel, bevor sie sich auf den Weg macht. Eine bindende Entscheidung (Kapitel) Im Wissen, was Perrin plant und mit einer Ahnung, dass die Männer aus Devenritt Emondsfeld zu Hilfe kommen werden, trommelt Faile die Bewohner von Wachhügel zusammen. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen, das schwer bedrängte Emondsfeld zu erreichen und die Schlacht zu wenden. Nachdem die Kinder des Lichts davongeschickt werden, ohne Perrin gefangen nehmen zu können, feiern die Menschen der Zwei Flüsse ihren Sieg und ihren neuen Lord Perrin Goldauge. Goldauge (Kapitel) Weitere Bilder Faile (2).jpg faile2.jpg faile_bashere by reddera.jpg faile_bashere_by_pollyuranus.jpg faile_t__aybara_by_lims_kraghma.jpg Faile-0.jpg Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Haus Bashere Kategorie:Familie Aybara Kategorie:Saldaea (Person) Kategorie:Jäger des Horns Kategorie:Faile Bashere